What has changed?
by Sheyria
Summary: Hermione and Ron finally got together, but after a while something has changed. She wish she knew what changed.


**Authors note: This is my first story, I'm going to make it a one shot. I really wasn't planning on writing anything, but thanks to someone I'll give it a try. She convinced me to write something. :) Don't be too hard on me please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Everything is different now. I don't know what changed but I do know that it has. I know that your intentions were different. You didn't want things to be like this also. I also don't know how things turned out to be like this.

I love you Ron Weasley. I love you like crazy. We knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard. I hesitated to be with you when you first confessed your feelings to me. I knew that it was going to be hard for us. I lied to you. I lied to myself. I told both of us that I was not in love with you. I told you that I had feelings for someone else. I also believed this myself. Even though I only felt good when I was around you. With all my problems, my worries, I came to you. You were always there for me. I always longed to you. I always wanted to be with you.

You didn't give up on me even though I rejected you several times. You fought for me. You tried to forget me with all you had, but to no avail. I thought this was what I wanted. I thought rejecting you was my only option. I built up a wall around my heart. I've been broken so many times. I couldn't let it happen ever again. Untill one day you had enough of it and said "Damn it, I want to be with you, can't you see?"

That sentence made me come to my senses. I knew it. I had to be with you. No one else. You.

I gave in to my feelings.

We both were so excited. I finally was happy. I really was. The love of my life, I finally found him. We talked for months every day for hours. Never did we get bored of each other and to be honest, I didn't think we could ever.

You fixed my broken heart. Piece by piece. I know you got hurt from before too. And that pained me, I did everything I could to mend your broken heart. I do think I did a pretty good job when it comes to that.

I didn't think someone like you could exist. You were even better than the guy of my dreams. I felt so lucky to have you. I felt so strong about us. One day you told me the following sentence.

"Only death can make me leave you."

I cried. I cried out of happiness. I knew that you meant it. I felt so strong about our relationship. I knew I could rely on you. I knew you wouldn't give up on me. Ever. No matter what people said. No matter what happened. I felt like we were the strongest in the world. That nothing could break us. Only death could make you leave me after all, right?

Things were perfect. You introduced me to your parents. You told me they like me. You made me feel wonderful about myself, about anything. I felt like I was a part of your family already. You told me everything about your life. About your problems. About your family. Everything. I really don't think anyone else knows you as much as I do. I know every single thing about you, because you let me in. You didn't think twice of telling me everything you were going through. You were the person that saved me out of my misery.

After a few months things started to change. You were changing. I didn't want to believe it but it happened. You started to be absent a lot. Well, I knew you couldn't be there all the time for me. But I felt really sad not hearing from you for a long time. It wasn't like you. I remember you telling me, before we were together, "I'll give you no space when we're together". I didn't mind that at all. I still don't mind you being absent but I feel bad knowing that you don't feel like talking to me as much as you used to. What has changed? I seriously don't know. I tried to look at myself to see if I'm the reason for this change. But I really had no clue. I still don't know the reason of this change.

Untill then I didn't even think about a break up. Because I honestly knew that we were meant to be with each other. We were going to be with each other for ever. Sure, we did argue a few times, but that's normal for couples right? And I never doubted that sentence of yours. Only death could drift us apart.

I finally confessed to you about the way I feel. I told you that things were changing. You said that I was right. You told me that you changed, but you had no clue what or why. You also told me that the feeling inside didn't fade. It didn't change. You told me you still loved me like crazy. I was really confused but I believed you. I still do. Then you mentioned something I never thought you'd mention.

A breakup.

You told me that if it goes on like this our only option would be a breakup. I was devastated. How could you even mention that word? You said you didn't want to hurt me and that you wanted me to be happy. But baby, don't you know that I can't be happy without you? I told you I never wanted a breakup. You told me the same. You told me you didn't want to give up on me, but you were scared that it would do me any good.

We made up. But I didn't feel that strong anymore. As of now, I still feel like you can break up with me any minute. I am angry, I am sad, but most of all, I am afraid. Afraid of losing you. Afraid that I might not be the person you are looking for. Afraid that you might change your mind. No matter what happens, I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I need you.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I know that I will not ever love anyone else as much as I love you. And from the bottom of my heart, I hope you still feel like that day when you told me nothing could separate us.

I love you.

-Hermione

**This was harder than I thought. Like I said, It's my first story, that's why it's not so long. I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it. It would mean a lot.**


End file.
